James Patterson
James Steven Patterson is a soldier who fought during World War II. Biography Early life He was born November 11, 1919, Armistice Day, the first year anniversary of the ending of World War I in Carthage, Missouri. Jimmy attended The University of Michigan as Student TE 64-46, his advisor was Dr. McDevitt and Dean was Hirschman. Note the C in German. Some might say Patterson's grades were amazing for all his other courses and then they'll ask why not for German. Well, Patterson claimed he let his bullets do all the talking at that point. He attended West Point after graduation instead of the expected Harvard, which his family members were utterly shocked upon. He graduated 3rd of his class and volunteered for The United States Army Air Corps, all of his professors were named after The EA Team that worked on The Medal of Honor Games. Military After graduation, he was accepted into Officer Candidate School, this is the summary of his achievements: FIELD RATINGS: SPECIAL QUALIFICATIONS: He was recommended for whatever assignment he wanted, he chose The United States Army Air Corps. First Encounter with The OSS (Lighting the Torch) James Patterson's first encounter with The Office of Strategic Services occurred on November 5, 1942. James was randomly chosen from a select few of officers from The Air Transport Command. His mission was to pilot a specially modified Northrop Alpha to an undisclosed German-controlled airfield in occupied North Africa. Upon his arrival his orders were to pick up an OSS Operative who had just destroyed a fuel depot and a few antiaircraft guns in anticipation of the upcoming invasion of North Africa known ironically as Operation Torch. His strict orders stated that he was not even allowed to look at The Operative, as to keep The Operative's identity secure. In fact, The Operative was none other than Manon Batiste, whom he would later be working with upon his entrance into The OSS. Assignment to The 101st Airborne Lt. Patterson was assigned as a Pilot for the 101st "Screaming Eagles" and soon became a well respected pilot by the men of 4th Platoon. He was widely considered the best .45 shot on the base. D-Day minus One On the night of June 5, 1944 Lt. James Patterson, now twenty four years old, flew his over-laden C-47 Skytrain Transport Plane over The Contentin Peninsula in order to drop The 4th Platoon over its drop zone. Once the last paratrooper left the C-47, Patterson turned around and made his way home. Unfortunately his plane was attacked by German Fighters. With one engine burning and a hole in the tail of plane, James crash-landed his plane into an open field bound by the hedgerows of Normandy. James and four of his crewmen survived. Battle through the Night Immediately after crashing, a group of German Soldiers arrived investigating the crash, James killed six of them as he and his fellow crewmen retreated into the darkness. Armed with his Pistol, an M1 Garand and a few Grenades, James and his men continued towards the coast, taking out a few Wehrmacht Checkpoints along the way. Encounter with The Resistance Running low on ammunition and determination, Patterson and his men were finally found by The French Resistance group called The Maquis, led by none other than Manon Batiste herself. The Maquis had then agreed to help Patterson and his men reach their lines. The Resistance Group escorted them to a small port city just north of Quinéville on The Eastern Edge of The Peninsula where they boarded a fishing trawler. Arrival onboard The USS Thomas Jefferson After navigating through miles of German mine-studded waters they final reached The Allied Armada. James and his men were taken aboard The USS Thomas Jefferson, a transport ship carrying members of The 2nd Ranger Battalion. Despite his harrowing ordeal which would earn him a foreclaimed Medal of Honor, James came to terms with the fact that the invasion would require the efforts of every able bodied man on the vessel, James decided to return to France with The Rangers. D-Day In the morning of June 6, 1944 James and The men of the 116th Regiment, 29th Infantry Division were loaded off of The USS Thomas Jefferson and on to a Higgins boat for the pending invasion. When the boat lowers its ramp, to let the soldiers out, an artillery shell hits it, destroying the LCVP and forcing its passengers to swim to shore. After James makes it off the beach he helps the four other soldiers who survived the artillery strike on the boat (excluding his captain) over the seawall by providing cover fire, infiltrates an MG bunker, encounters a number of enemy soldiers, and signals The Allied Fighters to destroy it with a smoke grenade. Rescue the G-3 Officer A few days after D-Day, Jimmy receives word from The OSS. He meets Colonel Hargrove who informs him of The OSS's interest in him. He is then given orders to locate a G-3 Officer who has been shot down. The officer is carrying crucial documents that must not fall into enemy hands. Jimmy is forced to fight through the fields of France until finding The G-3 Officer's plane. With no officer in sight, Jimmy decides to check out the nearby town of Dubuisson, a small French Burgh that also houses a Maquis Hideout. After arriving at the hideout, he finds it empty with the exception of the dead G-3 Officer. After taking The Officer's attaché case, Jimmy then heads down to the sewers to escape. However the sewers are crawling with Germans Soldiers and Gestapo who quickly pursue him. Jimmy just barely manages to exit the sewers and returns with the documents to Allied lines. Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta In July The German Army finishes construction on Greta, a huge railway gun. Greta begins firing shells onto The English Channel. Well hidden and mobile, the cannon escapes several RAF bombing raids. With time slipping away, The OSS quickly dispatches Jimmy to destroy the cannon. Donning a Wehrmacht Officer's uniform, Jimmy infiltrates a train station and follows its rails towards Greta. After arriving at a small canyon Jimmy finds Greta. After dispatching the guards around it he quickly mounts several explosive charges and flees as Greta explodes. Scuttle Das Boot U-4901 In late July, The OSS uncovers the designs for a new German U-Boat. This U-Boat, far more silent, reliable and with longer range poses a deep threat to The Allies. Jimmy is soon dispatched to destroy the submarine and all materials attaining to it. Jimmy, disguised this time as a Kriegsmarine Officer, travels aboard The Merchant Ship Wolfram, one of the largest ships in The German Merchant Fleet. While onboard the ship Jimmy sabotages the ship's engines and makes his escape. Making his way through the shipyard Jimmy also manages to steal the engine specs and the hull blueprints for the submarine. He then infiltrates the submarine and awaits as it heads out to sea. Some miles away from the coast, he forces the sub to dive, then blows the controls, radios the HMS Belfast and forces the submarine to surface, making his escape on The Belfast. A Storm in the Port By August 1944, The Allies are still fighting the Germans throughout France. Jimmy is briefed about The Kriegsmarine port at Lorient. The port doesn't just house U-Boats, but contains research and production facilities. Jimmy is dropped at the town of St. Mathieu were he meets up with isolated American Soldiers. He learns that The German U-Boat U-4902 is docked there. Jimmy smuggles himself aboard The U-Boat when it leaves for Lorient. When The U-Boat docks, he clears it out and sabotages it. He then proceeds to destroy other U-Boats and fuel reserves while the confused Germans attempt to stop him. He leaves the burning port successfully with a handful of German documents. Needle in a Haystack In September 1944, Lt. Jimmy Patterson receives his next mission. A Dutch Resistance Operative, code-named Gerritt, had stolen intelligence material detailing a new German weapons project. But he is captured in Holland. His last known position was in a town called Kleveburg. A Dutch Informant that has information on Gerritt has arranged to meet Patterson in a pub called The Golden Lion. Jimmy has to find him and recover the information by any means. He is arranged to be air dropped on the outskirts of the town. He will be dropped on the same day as Operation Market Garden will take place. He is dropped with Corporal Barnes, a demolitions expert on his own mission to destroy any tanks in the area and a translator named Private Conners of The 82nd Airborne Division (the latter is killed during the drop when he becomes stuck on a windmill and shot). Barnes and Patterson move through the picturesque Dutch Countryside and occasionally encounter German patrols and tanks. They meet up with a misdropped soldier named Pfc.Terry Langteu. When they reach the town, Jimmy departs and slips in undetected. When night falls, he moves about the town avoiding Gestapo patrols and is helped by a Dutch Operative named Fox. He finds a German uniform and meets his contact at The Pub. He informs Jimmy that Gerrit is being held at The Dorne Manor, just outside of town. Jimmy travels to The Manor House, which is swarming with SS, disguised as a member of the catering crew. However, his cover is blown by a checkpoint guard and a fierce firefight erupts. Jimmy rescues Gerritt and finds the information and successfully escapes. Several Bridges Too Far In mid September 1944, Jimmy is ordered to put a stop to Sturmgeist's plot. The good news is, The OSS arranges for him to meet an informant who can get him close to Sturmgeist. The bad news is, the informant is in the middle ofArnhem , a city right on the frontlines of Market Garden . He must fight his way across the titular Nijmegen Bridge after which the American Forces quickly capture it. He then arrives and fights through the relatively calm suburbs of Arnhem and hooks up with a group of British Paratroopers, led by Master Sergeant Kelso , (the rank, Master Sergeant, in-fact did not exist in the British army, the equivalent rank would be Sergeant Major or Warrant Officer.) stuck in the war-torn heart of the city. Fighting through infantry, tanks, and the dreaded Panzerschreck Squads Jimmy makes his way to a local customs house to meet his informant. The Horten's Nest The story picks up again in late September 1944, in Emmerich Am Rhein , a German city near the border, close to Sturmgeist's personal armored train, which should take him directly to the Ho IX production base. Since the location of the Ho IX Fighter Facility is heavily classified, Jimmy has to sneak into the local train station and board Sturmgeist's personal train, and ride it out of the city to the production base. Jimmy once again dons the uniform of a German Officer and approaches the train station, only to have his cover blown by the uniforms' half naked previous owner. With his cover gone, Jimmy is forced to fight his way through the train station in the midst of an Allied bombing raid and board Sturmgeist's Train. From there, the action shifts to an all out assault on Sturmgeist's private ranks, including his "escort" trains. However, Sturmgeist manages to escape by decoupling the train from the engine, which he then rides out on. The bulk of the train comes to a rest near the industrial town of Friedrichroda . Jimmy must battle through the train yards until he finally finds The Ho IX Production Facility located in a disused mine shaft adjacent to the town of Gotha. Jimmy manages to sneak into the production plant via the ventilation system, fighting through bleak concrete corridors and destroying whatever sensitive German construction materials he can get his hands on. He gets the opportunity to ride a mine cart out of the facility and onto the runway proper. Through forests, fields, trenches, and bunkers, Jimmy finally gets to his goal: the brand new Ho IX Fighter. A final shootout with Rudolf von Sturmgeist and his bodyguards ensues, and von Sturmgeist is killed in the battle. Jimmy then quickly hops into the Ho IX and takes off, for just a minute later, Allied Bombers reduce the airfield and buildings to rubble. He then goes on a long deserved vacation, but Colonel Hargrove tells that he'll be calling on him again shortly... Attack Impenetrable Fort Schmerzen In early September 1944, The Allies have broken through Normandy and have liberated most of France. With the pending invasion of Germany, one threat remains: the impenetrable Fort Schmerzen. To make the situation worse, in November The Germans have stationed an obsolete Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bomber outside of the fort. Unable to determine what is going on inside of the base and seeing that it has to be taken out anyway, Colonel Hargrove assigns Jimmy to infiltrate the base and find out what is going on, and to do a little sabotage. Jimmy manages to successfully destroy the Stuka and infiltrate the base, only to find to his horror that The Germans are producing Mustard Gas to dispense when The Allies attack the fort. Horrified by the thought, Jimmy quickly sabotages the two main valves, causing the gas to fill the fort, killing all but Jimmy who is donning a gas mask. Although He was wearing a gas mask, Jimmy was still exposed to some mustard gas and spent several months in the hospital before being sent to the Rjukan Hydro Plant in Norway. Sabotage The Rjukan Hydro Plant In February 1945, Jimmy is sent to Norway to stop The Germans' Heavy Water production. After infiltrating The Rjukan Hydro Plant , Jimmy has to destroy several key components of The Germans' Heavy Water production including the destruction of the power station, various valves, the motor pool, the ferry, the flowing switches and even the water itself. Capture the Secret German Treasure The OSS receives word of where The Germans have been holding their stolen treasures from all across Europe. Shortly after returning from his foray into Norway, Jimmy is sent into Austria to prevent The Germans from destroying the Steinberg salt mine near the town of Altaussee and the stolen art located inside the mine, recapturing some of the greatest works in history. Escape The V-2 Rocket Plant A month later, in March 1945, Jimmy is sent to Germany for one last time to destroy a German V-2 Rocket & destroying the whole rocket facility in the process. In addition, Jimmy also destroys various controls, and captures V-1 target lists, scientist rosters and schematics for The V-2. Marriage Proposal At the end of the war, Jimmy proposed to Manon Batiste, whether she accepted the proposal or not is not specified. Future Generations James eventually did have or adopted at least one child, who had or adopted a child of their own, the grandson to James, Jim Patterson. Medals Army Commendation Medal *Awarded for: Heroism, valor or meritorious service while serving in the Army after December 6, 1941. Soldier's Medal *Awarded for: Heroism involving the voluntary risk of life under conditions not involving conflict. Dutch WWII Commemorative Cross *Awarded for: Service in the liberation of The Netherlands from Nazi occupation. Legion of Merit *Awarded for: Exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services and achievements by key individuals. Distinguished Flying Cross *Awarded for: Heroism or extraordinary achievement while participating in aerial flight in any capacity in the Armed Forces. Army Distinguished Service Medal *Awarded for: Exceptional meritorious service to the Army in a duty of great responsibility in which performance is clearly exceptional. Bronze Star *Awarded for: A single act or meritorious service accomplished with distinction while in the military service of the United States. Silver Star *Awarded for: Gallantry in action against an enemy of the United States while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force. Distinguished Service Cross *Awarded for: Any act of heroism that is so extraordinary as to set the individual apart from his comrades. American Campaign Medal *Awarded for: Serving the United States Military between December 7, 1941 and March 2, 1946 in the American theater. Norwegian War Cross *Awarded for: Extraordinary actions or leadership during combat. World War II Victory Medal *Awarded for: Serving in the United States Military between December 7, 1941 and December 31, 1946. Congressional Medal of Honor *Awarded for: Conspicuous gallantry above and beyond the call of duty, in action involving conflict against an enemy of the United States of America. Trivia *Patterson makes a sort of cameo in Medal of Honor Allied Assault as a player skin. There are two versions, one without a helmet , and one with . *A character of the same name was confirmed to be in Medal of Honor (2010) when the Leave a Message trailer was released. Later, it was confirmed that the new Jimmy Patterson was, in fact, the grandson of James Steven Patterson. *Patterson is the only character to be featured in more than two games in the Medal of Honor franchise. Appearances *(4 games) **''Medal of Honor'' (First appearance) **''Medal of Honor: Underground'' **''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' **''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' References Wikipedia Article Jimmy Patterson http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Patterson#College Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline